


and possibly i like the thrill (of under me you so quite new)

by spacenarwhal



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgins Figuring Out Sex Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Finn asks every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and possibly i like the thrill (of under me you so quite new)

“Are you okay?” 

Finn asks every time. She wasn’t the first time. It had, well, it had been uncomfortable, her legs splayed around his hips and his, well, _him_ , inside her, the stretch of him so different she couldn’t decide between wiggling closer or pushing away, her hips pinned against the mattress. But Rey has known discomfort all her life, and Finn’s fingers had squeezed so gently around her thigh when he’d touched her, his voice so scared and so loving in her ear that Rey had drawn a deep breath and asked him to move, slowly if he could. It had been so odd, it made her want to laugh, the feeling of him moving inside her, his panted groans and his strangled gasps against her shoulder and neck, any lingering discomfort drowned out by the strange giddiness that bubbled up inside her when she’d wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him closer. 

When it was over he’d shimmied free, soft and wet against her thigh, there was a part of Rey that wanted to roll out from underneath him, wanted to make her way to the refresher and breath air that didn’t smell of sweat and sex and Finn, if only to remind herself that she was still herself. But the part of her that wanted to stay there, wedged between him and the thin mattress that made up her narrow bed, was bigger still. Finn was all skin and sweat and still slowing breathes atop her, mouthing distractedly at whatever skin his lips could reach. Then, once he’d recovered enough of himself from wherever it was he’d gone when he came (someplace far away and full of sound that echoed inside Rey’s bones, vibrations of it playing out across the thin threads that bound them together, the Force a delicately spun tapestry that Rey could close her eyes and see, in all its brilliant colors. And Finn’s colors were the brightest), he’d pushed himself up on his arms—he had a soldier’s body, but whatever maker had made him had entrusted it with the softest heart Rey had never hoped to encounter—and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Rey had answered, throat unexpectedly tight with a feeling she didn’t know the name of, her fingers briefly skimming across the scar that bisected the length of his back. 

“I’m fine.” She answers now, grin curling the corners of her mouth, because they’ve only just begun but Finn sounds so far gone already, hands tight where they grip her hips, eyes bright as he gazes up at her. She ducks her head and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. She hadn’t understood why anyone would ever dedicate time to something so wholly devoid of purpose as kissing, but she’s beginning to. Finn sighs against her mouth, his fingers bite a little more firmly into her skin, and she can feel his resistance in the tense stillness of his hips beneath hers. “I’m fine.” She practically whispers, beginning the slow, careful rocking of her hips, full of heat and longing and Finn. She splays her fingers on his chest, enjoys the way he arches in to the touch, like he’s as hungry for it as she is. It’s still a matter of trial and error most days. The first time they’d tried it with her on top, she couldn’t find the right way to move without him slipping out entirely, and it had been so ridiculous that they had laughed themselves breathless, fumbling naked until they found something that worked for them.

“Can I—?” He asks, one hand leaving her hip and moving forward, and Rey nods, a small, breathless sound catching in her throat when his fingers reach the place just over where they’re joined, the small cluster of nerves that Rey had shown him how to touch. His fingertips are softer than hers, but there’s a budding certainty in his movements when he circles his thumb against her. Her face contorts, eyes clenching shut at the feeling that sparks up inside her, her hips quickening as she tries to catch hold of it. Her voice is unrecognizable to her, comes from somewhere deep in her belly, his name a strangled syllable when she gasps. Finn seems as surprised as her, his thrusts going erratic, his hand squeezing tight at her hip as she shakes against him, around him, her lungs pinched inside her chest until it feels like all her muscles turn to slush. She drapes herself over him. Finn lets her, his arms rise up and encircle her, hold her close while he jerks and thrusts a half a dozen times more, chanting her name against her temple until he finally goes still. 

“That was new.” He says, sounding awed, and Rey nods weakly, her hair a tangle in her face and sweat collecting behind her knees and along her back and, well, everywhere. 

She feels sore when she rolls on her side, the memory of pleasure still pulsing low in her belly and between her legs. Usually this is the part when Finn touches her, when he slips his fingers inside her where she’s wet and still stretched from having had him there moments before, and she rubs at the spot she discovered by herself on Jakku years ago until she’s satisfied the rolling boil bubbling beneath her skin. But when he reaches between her legs this time she stills his hand, closes her fingers around his wrist and sets it down on her chest instead. Finn doesn’t question her, just curls towards her instead, head on her shoulder and leg crooked over hers, radiating warmth and satisfaction against her side. His hand slips out from beneath hers, leaves her fingers to curl against her own skin as he reach up and gently tilts her face towards him to slide his lips over hers. (Behind her closes eyelids Finn shines in blues and greens, his affection a growing thing she can feel beating inside her chest.) 

“Are you okay?” He asks when he pulls away, grin already spreading across his face like he knows the answer. 

“Yes, yes,” she answers with a teasing roll of her eyes, pressing another kiss to the center of his mouth, another to his cheek, another just above his eye. His good-humor is infectious, impossible to resist even when she has no intention to. “I’m fine—no, you know what, I am better than fine.”

His grin widens into a legitimate smile, just a little smug around its edges, and Rey swats at his shoulder, pulls him back down against her. Finn comes back happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my newbies OT3 but I just really wanted to write awkward virgins Finn/Rey figuring out what they like together. I might add to this if only so I can eventually write a scene where they figure out that sex can last longer than five minutes.
> 
> Title from _i like my body when it is with your_ , by e.e. cummings


End file.
